Den den mushi sex
by tant-gredelin
Summary: It's not easy being apart when you're lovers. Thank the gods there are snail phones!


**A/n:** So! I'm hooked on One Piece and this is my first shaky step into a new fandom. Of course I had to start out with the most classic of One Piece slash - Zoro/Sanji. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Zoro stared at the mini den den mushi lying on the low table he was sitting at, as if willing it to ring. He felt ridiculous. He felt like a teenage girl with a crush waiting by the phone like this. Stupid.

With a low growl he got to his feet and turned his back to the table, to the phone Sanji was supposed to call. He paced the small room, noting the texture of the tatami mats covering the floor felt pretty nice against his naked feet. It was a long time since he'd felt that texture; since he'd been in a room like this. Sliding doors, tatami mats, a thin futon and a table made for sitting on the floor… and paper walls. Sure it was a remote room in a big house; the adjacent rooms were empty, but still… Talking to Sanji did things to Zoro. Not teenage girl things. Well, not _only_ teenage girl things. That voice of his… The cook had a voice that made Zoro go weak in the knees and so hard it hurts. And he got loud.

He threw a glance over his shoulder. The den den mushi was still, eyes closed on bowed stalks.

_Shitty cook, call me!_

Finally Zoro gave up his pacing and flopped down on the futon on the floor. He stretched out with his hands behind his head and his thighs spread wide, feeling the fabric of his trousers stretch and rub against his cock. It twitched, making him hiss between clenched teeth.

Apparently he didn't even have to hear Sanji to grow hard. He only had to _think_ about him, about the smoothly delivered orders of taking his clothes off and describing in detail what he was doing, pushing him and egging him until he was on the very edge and then kicking him over it, moaning in time with his hoarse shouts as he came over his hand and stomach.

Sanji had Zoro wrapped around his little finger and that pissed Zoro off to no end. He couldn't let the cook be in charge all the time. No, he'd turn this call over.

If it ever came.

Despite anticipation and arousal Zoro was soon close to sleep, his eyelids feeling unbearably heavy, his thoughts scattered and fleeting. He knew he needed the release, he knew something was nesting in his belly that needed out, the beast in him needed to be sated, but it just had to wait. Taking a nap was the best way he could think of to dispatch all uncomfortable thoughts and so he let himself drift away.

What felt like only moments after finding himself in a dreamscape, staring at blue skies and red mountains, he heard the buru-buru-buru of a den den mushi faintly in the background. He was close to ignoring it and instead just flop down on the ground and go to sleep in his sleep.

The beast however had different thoughts and growled and raged inside him until he instead groggily sat up and crawled on all fours over to the snail phone.

His answer was slurred to the point of unrecognizable and it was quiet on the other end for a long while.

"Marimo?"

Zoro felt the sleepiness drain from his body and heat rise in his cheeks as soon as he heard Sanji's voice, and the pet name that was supposed to be insulting had been used so many times in… sticky situations Zoro had close to a Pavlovian response to it. He grunted as he felt the blush burning on his face.

"Ero cook..."

He got a gentle laugh in reply.

"You sound as if you've been drinking two bottles of Whiskey and smoked one cigar too many, marimo. What have you been up to?"

"Just sleeping. You woke me up."

"Ah, too bad. I kind of liked the thought of you chewing on a cigar. I think it'd suit you."

At that Zoro snorted and picked the little phone up, bringing it to the futon and laying it down beside his head as he once again stretched out on the thin mattress. He decided to change the subject completely. "Where are you at?"

"I'm on the Sunny, I chased away the crew. Stretched out on Nami-san's bed even." Sanji's deep voice licked the navigator's name, curling around it adoringly.

Zoro could almost see Sanji knitting his hands under his chin, a blissed out and utterly stupid look on his face. He snorted again. "Nami's bed? You dare defile Her Holiness' resting place? Bet it's a lot more comfortable than the hammocks we sleep in." He paused and took a moment to imagine Sanji stretched out on the narrow bed. Was he fully clothed? Was he spreading his thighs? Was he hard..? Zoro cleared his throat. "What are you wearing?"

Sanji chuckled quietly, apparently having decided to ignore the cheap shot aimed at his most precious nakama. "Shirt, underwear, pants."

"No tie?"

"Nope."

"Shame… It would have looked good tied around your head, covering your eyes."

"Really now..?" The cook's voice had sunk into a deep baritone, an amused note to it.

It didn't fool Zoro; he could hear the arousal in it. He swore he could even hear Sanji's pulse pick up. "Really… or shove it into your mouth and gag you with it. It would be nice to shut you up for once."

"Moss-head."

"Dartboard." The insults were delivered halfheartedly at best, functioning more as a rather odd form of foreplay than anything else.

Zoro took a deep breath, willing his own pulse to slow down. The rapid rush of blood made his face burn, pooled in his groin, made him so hard he could feel every heartbeat in his cock. He let a hand slide down and cup the trapped erection, squeezing it lightly, and didn't bother holding back the groan that followed. "Unbutton your shirt, cook."

When Sanji replied with a groan of his own, Zoro knew he had him. He wouldn't steer this conversation. Fuck no. He'd do what Zoro told him to do. "Talk to me."

"I'm on it. It's the purple silk one; the buttons are really small and tricky. It'll take a while."

"If I was there I'd rip it open."

"The hell you would! I still owe Nami-san money for it"

"Fuck if I care. I'd rip it open and go for your nipples. You love it when I do that." Zoro took the deep sigh coming from Sanji as an agreement. "It's unbuttoned enough for you to touch your nipples, isn't it? You can push the fabric to the side and pinch them."

"Fuck, Zoro…"

"Do it."

It was quiet for a while except for the soft rustling of fabric. Then an almost pained sound followed, a quiet whine from someone who tried to hold back but failed miserably.

"Pinch them. Twist them with your thumb and forefinger. Work them like I would. Hard, just the way you like it."

"Shit…"

"Feels good? Tell me what you're doing."

Sanji moaned, the kind of moan that made Zoro want to wrestle the cook down and mount him; the kind that made him want to get on all fours and take it like a bitch…

"Don't hold back, you shitty cook. Give it to me."

"I've pushed the shirt to the side. I'm-" Sanji cut himself off with a sharp gasp.

And that was about as much as Zoro could take. He unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down enough to free his cock and balls before wrapping his hand around the shaft, squeezing hard and pulling up, trapping the sticky head and rubbing it through the sensitive foreskin covering it. The sensation made him buck his hips involuntarily and he bit back a moan.

A minute passed before Sanji continued. "I'm twisting my nipples. I've pinched them so hard they're red. Stings when I squeeze them…"

The mental image of Sanji working his nipples sore set Zoro's mind ablaze and he grabbed his cock tighter, pulling down and stretching the foreskin tight and reveling in the almost-pain that followed. He looked down and saw a bead of precome forming on the head. He wanted Sanji's mouth on him, lapping it up, sucking lightly while poking the tip of his tongue into the slit, eager for more. "Ah, that's good… Bet you look fucking gorgeous like that. I wanna abuse them. Twist harder."

Sanji let out a shaky sigh. "You're such an asshole."

"Harder, baby."

"Ah, fucking hell! Shit…" Deep, labored breathing followed. "You…" Sanji panted, "What are you doing?"

Zoro felt a chuckle rise in his throat. It really was the other way around this time. Sanji was practically on a tight leash that Zoro held hard. "I'm stroking my cock. It's so hard it nearly hurts."

"Oh god…"

"You want it?"

"Ah, Zoro, fuck yes."

"I'd love to see your lips wrapped around it, feels so much better than my hand. And you look so pretty like that."

"Don't call me that, shitty marimo."

"What? Pretty? But you are… You look so good on your knees between my legs. I love feeling your hands on my thighs, gripping tighter as if you need something to hang on to when you take it all. Fuck, Sanji, I wanna see you choke on my cock. I wanna see you drool." Zoro dropped his hand from his cock, curling it around his balls instead and pulling lightly. "Sanji…"

"You dirty motherfucker."

"Sanji…"

"What is it?" Sanji snapped. Arousal still lingered in his voice, making it wobbly. The irritated note on top felt artificial, as if he tried his best to sound pissed but failed.

"Stick your fingers in your mouth. Get them real wet, I wanna hear it."

"I'll get my pants off first, hang on."

A grin tugged at the corners of Zoro's mouth. "That's not the reason I want you doing it. I just want to hear you suck. I'm gonna lie here and listen to you suck and slurp and imagine it's my cock you're working on."

"Dirty bastard," Sanji muttered.

"So you've told me. Now, less talking, more sucking." Zoro paused, knowing fully well he was walking a fine line. Sanji, aroused or not, could snap at any minute if he overdid it. He was surprised, really, he hadn't already done so but Zoro just couldn't help himself; his cock did most of the thinking at the moment. He made an attempt at reining himself in a little. "It would turn me on so much." He took a breath and steeled himself. "Please."

Silence followed.

Zoro cursed himself. What the hell was he doing, begging the man on the other end? Sanji would never let him live that down, He-

His thoughts were interrupted by a decidedly wet noise, bordering on the obscene; a long slurping sound – one you'd make after shoving your fingers in your mouth and then pulling out while sucking them hard.

_Holy fuck!_

Zoro let out something that was dangerously close to a whimper.

Another sucking sound followed, this one not quite as sloppy but no less obscene.

"Damn…" Zoro swallowed, trying to force control he felt he'd lost long ago into his voice before charging on. "Feels kinda nice with your fingers shoved in your mouth, doesn't it? You love having things in your mouth. That's why you're smoking all the time, isn't it? Just to satisfy that craving. I bet you're not even aware of it yourself, but I know… Suck harder, cook. Let me hear it."

On the other end Sanji growled, a low dangerous sound deep in his throat, but he did comply, making a few, wet, smacking noises as if really tasting the tips of his fingers, before returning to the slurping.

Zoro kept his hand on his balls – he didn't dare touch his cock anymore. This was all just too _dirty_. It drove him crazy. When Sanji did something he did it properly, that was for sure

A long moan nearly pushed him over the edge despite not even touching himself and he gasped, arching his back off the futon for a second, his head thrown back on the small, firm pillow beneath it. "Fuck," he muttered, "you sound so hot like that. If your mouth was on my cock right now I'd come, I'd come in your mouth, paint your tongue with it. Ah, fuck!" Zoro found himself panting; sweat beaded on his forehead, made the roots of his hair dark and damp. "Tell me."

The wet pop when Sanji pulled his fingers free made Zoro's cock jump, the steadily leaking head smacking wetly against his stomach.

"Tell you what…"

"Tell me… Tell me you want my cock in your mouth."

Sanji let out a quiet chuckle. "You want me to tell you how much I want to blow you right now?"

"Ah, fuck yes." Zoro bit his lip, fighting the urge to grab himself and get off.

"I…" Sanji was practically purring. "…want to suck your cock."

"Shit."

"I want to lick the head clean before sucking it into my mouth and I want to work it over just so, until I feel a trickle of precome on my tongue. You know how much I love the taste of it…"

Zoro whimpered again, instantly hating himself for it.

"After that little taste I'll let you slip deeper, take you in until the head bumps against the back of my throat, making my mouth even wetter."

"Yeah… Just like that." Zoro released his balls and dug his fingers into his thighs, clawing them through the fabric of his pants. He wasn't sure how it had happened but Sanji had managed to turn the tables again, taking control and reducing Zoro to a whimpering mess. It pissed him off.

It turned him on.

"You're close, aren't you…"

Zoro nodded, forgetting Sanji couldn't see him.

"And I haven't even touched my cock yet. Looks like I'm gonna win this round, marimo."

"Fuck off…"

"Are you jerking off?" The teasing lilt in the cook's voice was as annoying as it was arousing.

"Can't…" Zoro muttered. "Too close."

"Just let go. Let me hear you come."

"No." Zoro clung desperately to the last shred of self control he had, sure he'd have little crescent shaped bruises on his thighs tomorrow as he dug his fingers even deeper into them. "You take your cock out first. You're gonna come too."

Sanji snorted. "You're the one who told me not to take my pants off a little while ago."

Still Zoro heard rustling noises, telling him Sanji was undressing. "Well, I didn't expect things to turn out so goddamn _sexy_. Fuck, I miss your mouth, baby."

"Then come here. It would only take you twenty minutes, ah …well it would probably take _you_ an hour, at least, but if you'd stop being so stubborn and actually ask for directions, you'd manage to be here in thirty."

"You know I can't leave here. I've a job to finish."

Sanji only groaned in reply. The shaky breaths that followed were familiar to Zoro. Sanji was jerking off.

Zoro released a thigh and gingerly dragged a fingertip over the slippery head of his cock, slipping away as it twitched in response. He was still close, dangerously so, but the sound of Sanji jerking off was too much for him to keep his hands off. He grabbed his cock again, squeezing it gently. "Damnit."

"Come here…" Sanji's voice was smooth as silk, despite his shaky breathing. "Fuck me and then head back. They won't notice if you're gone for a couple of hours."

"So now you want me in you?"

"Fuck yes. I'm already preparing myself. Two fingers."

"Really..?" Zoro gulped, in the back of his mind already trying to figure out how to button his pants back up properly with a raging hard-on.

Laughter rang in his ears.

"You're so damn gullible when you're turned on."

"Fuck you, you shitty curly-brow."

"Come here and we'll see what we can do about that. I promise I'll prepare myself properly before you get here. No bullshitting."

The image of Sanji, slick and ready, waiting for him on _Nami's bed_ of all places nearly drove Zoro out of his mind. He imagined digging his fingers into the cook's hips and just sliding in, mounting him, fucking him until he lost it and started babbling, telling Zoro he loved it, begging for more. Then there was the added thrill and hurry of not knowing when the rest of the crew would return. Zoro would have to fuck hard and fast, bruising Sanji's skinny ass with his hipbones as he slammed into him before coming deep inside.

He groaned.

"Get going, marimo."

He'd have to run through the entire village with an aching erection.

"Hurry."

Maybe he could pull his haramaki down enough to cover the bulge.

"I need you."

The last of his hesitation was blown clear out of the water. "I just need to stuff my damn cock back in my pants."

The laughter he received in reply made him smile. "I'm coming, baby. You better be ready for me."

"Always am."

And as much as Zoro knew that was a blatant lie, he'd gotten his ass kicked enough times by the cook when he'd try and get into his pants at inappropriate times, his smile widened. "Good. Hanging up."

He didn't wait for a reply, just slammed his hand down on the den den mushi beside him with more force than intended, nearly breaking the little creature, before getting to his feet and starting to button up his pants while trying not to come while doing it.

Getting back to the Sunny would be hell, Zoro knew it.

But it would be worth it.

Always was.

* * *

Comments are welcome and appreciated. :)


End file.
